


Sharing A Scarf

by SmokySky



Series: Tommy Shelby's 12 Days Of Christmas [10]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: A Scarf Anyway, Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sharing Clothes, Short & Sweet, They're Finally Together Now!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokySky/pseuds/SmokySky
Summary: 12 Days of Christmas Advent Calendar fic based on the prompt: Sharing A Scarf.Tommy enjoys having Mabel as his girlfriend.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tommy Shelby's 12 Days Of Christmas [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559590
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Sharing A Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who is starting here, this is the follow up to nine installments of Mabel and Tommy being in love but not together - but now they finally are! And they're being cute!.
> 
> Tommy not only enjoys having Mabel as his girlfriend, but also the face that the fact no-one else is enjoying the fact Mabel is his girlfriend, and having the chance to warm Mabel up when she gets cold.

“Look, we understand that you and Mabel are together now...can you stop showing off about it now?”

Tommy grinned widely.

And then pulled Mabel closer into his side.

Mabel Oakes: the girl who loved him. His girlfriend.

“No. I really can’t.”

Mabel laughed and slapped his arm - but even though she sat up straight to talk to Ada rather than lean on him, she didn’t move from her spot next to him on the bench...much to Tommy’s amusement and Arthur’s annoyance: “You’re both as bad as each other.”

“I thought you’d be happy for us, brother.” Tommy smirked: “It was your idea for me to confess to her last week.”

“And how could she say no to such a wonderful confession?” Ada asked dryly: “Tommy, pissed as a newt, stumbling through her window and slurring his love for her.”

Tommy glared at his younger sister: “I was not slurring.”

Mabel shrugged: “You were slurring a little. But it’s okay, I understood what you were saying. Mostly.”

“The  _ betrayal _ .” Tommy teased, but even Mabel’s own teasing wasn’t enough to lower his mood.

Mabel was grinning and leaning into to press a quick kiss to his lips - because she was his girlfriend.

Nothing was going to upset him today.

Even sitting out in the backyard: banished out of the house while Aunt Pol finished wrapping their presents, waiting around in the snow until they could go back into the warmth. Normally, he would have been just as miserable as Arthur, and moaning twice as vehemently, but now? Now he was sitting with Mabel under his arm, the morning after she had agreed to be his girlfriend.

He’d never been happier.

The fact that his apparent happiness was annoying Arthur was just the icing on top of an already delicious cake.

“The pair of you are disgusting.” John proclaimed: “It’s fuckin’ awful to see two idiots like you in love...well, and idiot and Mabel, I guess. Still disgusting, through.”

Ada threw a loose handful of snow at John, glaring at him: “You’re disgusting.”

“Yeah! Tommy and Mabel are sweet together.” Finn added, shaking his head a John: “And you haven’t taken a bath in, like, two weeks. So you’re the gross one.”

“John.” Arthur looked at his brother in a mixture of shock and condemnation: “That is disgusting.”

John just shrugged: “Can’t be that bad, can it? None of you noticed until Finn told you.”

Tommy pulled a face - but he really didn’t want to discuss it anymore. He knew that if all of them knew about John’s lack of hygiene, it wouldn’t take long for information about the matter to reach Polly’s ears. And he was more than happy to let her deal with it.

Instead of responding, he turned back to Mabel: muzzling his face against the soft blonde hair escaping from under her blue knitted hat. She smiled up at him, before burying her face in the space between his scarf and his jaw - and it was all Tommy could do to keep from flinching away from her, she was so cold. Her nose felt like literal  _ ice _ against his skin...he knew they’d been out here for a while, and she wasn’t quite as bundled up as the rest of them, but he hadn’t realised she was as cold as she was.

He wasn’t exactly surprised...at least not that Mabel hadn’t said anything. She wasn’t the type to complain about things she didn’t think she would be able to do anything about. None of them could go back inside yet, so the way she saw it, there was no point moaning.

Well, she didn’t have to say anything for Tommy to help her.

Without saying a word, Tommy unwound his scarf - his favourite yellow one, of course - from around his neck, and rewound it around both his and Mabel’s neck...before using her surprise to pull her off of the cold ground and into his lap.

She giggled, and reburied her face in his neck, clearly happy at the chance for a bit of warmth. Even with all the disgust on his siblings’ faces, Tommy didn’t give a fuck: he was more than happy to sit with Mabel in his lap, arms around her waist, and his scarf around her neck. Arthur could roll his eyes all he wanted; this was keeping Mabel warm - and Tommy too. They were all just jealous they didn’t have anyone to cuddle with.

It was pretty fucking good. They should get their own girlfriends.

“Disgusting.” Arthur rolled his eyes: “So utterly disgusting.”

Mabel just grinned: “Jealous. So transparently jealous.”

“I ain’t jealous.” Arthur shook his head: “Just don’t want to see Tommy put his hands all over you. You’re my little sister as much as Ada is, you know?”

Ada looked at Mabel with a deadly serious expression as she pointed at the gate at the side of the house: “Run. Run fast, and run far, before they take away any chance of you getting laid ever again.”

John snickered, eyeing where Tommy’s hand had slipped under Mabel’s coat: “I really don’t think that’s going to be a problem.”

“John!” Mabel snapped, even as Tommy hid his face in her shoulder to hide his laughter - because  _ no _ , Mabel getting laid  _ really _ wasn’t going to be a problem for her...or him, for that matter - but Mabel wasn’t as amused: “Don’t be crude! It’s bad enough that you don’t wash, you don’t need a dirty mouth.”

“I bet you don’t mind when Tommy gets dirty - ”

Mabel threw her own handful of snow - and unlike Ada’s, it was hard-packed. Hard enough that it shut John up when it hit him right in the face.

_ And, damn, it’s good to know her aim is still as good as ever. _

It would probably come in usual in this family.

Sometimes it was the only way to get anyone to shut the hell up. And sometimes it was just funny to watch John splutter through a mouthful of snow.


End file.
